Drilling and producing offshore oil and gas wells includes the use of offshore platforms for the exploitation of undersea petroleum and natural gas deposits. In deep water applications, floating platforms (such as spars, tension leg platforms, extended draft platforms, and semi-submersible platforms) are typically used. One type of offshore platform, a tension leg platform (“TLP”), is a vertically moored floating structure used for offshore oil and gas production. The TLP is permanently moored by groups of tethers, called a tension legs or tendons, that eliminate virtually all vertical motion of the TLP due to wind, waves, and currents. The tendons are maintained in tension at all times by ensuring net positive TLP buoyancy under all environmental conditions. The tendons stiffly restrain the TLP against vertical offset, essentially preventing heave, pitch, and roll, yet they compliantly restrain the TLP against lateral offset, allowing limited surge, sway, and yaw. Another type of platform is a spar, which typically consists of a large-diameter, single vertical cylinder extending into the water and supporting a deck. Spars are moored to the seabed like TLPs, but whereas a TLP has vertical tension tethers, a spar has more conventional mooring lines.
The offshore platforms typically support risers that extend from one or more wellheads or structures on the seabed to the platform on the sea surface. The risers connect the subsea well with the platform to protect the fluid integrity of the well and to provide a fluid conduit to and from the wellbore. During drilling operations, a drilling riser is used to maintain fluid integrity of the well. After drilling is completed, a production riser is installed.
The risers that connect the surface wellhead to the subsea wellhead can be thousands of feet long and extremely heavy. To prevent the risers from buckling under their own weight or placing too much stress on the subsea wellhead, upward tension is applied, or the riser is lifted, to relieve a portion of the weight of the riser. Since offshore platforms are subject to motion due to wind, waves, and currents, the risers must be tensioned so as to permit the platform to move relative to the risers. Accordingly, the tensioning mechanism must exert a substantially continuous tension force to the riser within a well-defined range so as to compensate for the movement of the platform.
An example method of tensioning a riser includes using buoyancy devices to independently support a riser, which allows the platform to move up and down relative to the riser. This isolates the riser from the heave motion of the platform and eliminates any increased riser tension caused by the horizontal offset of the platform in response to the marine environment. This type of riser is referred to as a freestanding riser.
Hydro-pneumatic tensioner systems are another example of a riser tensioning mechanism used to support risers. A plurality of active hydraulic cylinders with pneumatic accumulators is connected between the platform and the riser to provide and maintain the necessary riser tension. Platform responses to environmental conditions that cause changes in riser length relative to the platform are compensated by the tensioning cylinders adjusting for the movement.
Regardless of the tensioning system used, the system must be designed to accommodate with weight and movement characteristics of each riser. Since drilling risers are typically heavier than production risers, this may require the use of two different tensioning systems. On a TLP or other such platform, payload capacity and storage space are important and requiring additional tensioning systems can raise the building and operation cost of the platform. Alternatively, the tensioning systems may be brought to the platform as needed but again, this can be expensive not only in terms of transportation cost but also in costs due to any delays that may occur.
With some floating platforms, the pressure control equipment, such as the blow-out preventer, is dry because it is installed at the surface rather than subsea. However, jurisdiction regulations and other industry practices may require two barriers between the fluids in the wellbore and the sea, a so-called dual barrier requirement. With the production control equipment located at the surface, another system for accomplishing dual barrier protection is needed.